


For You

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [45]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: There may be thousands of screaming fans in the audience, but Ringo has someone else on his mind.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	For You

There were so many fans in the crowd—the screaming brunette whose glasses had fallen and shattered against the floor, the hyperventilating blonde who was ten seconds away from passing out, the annoyed father who regretted paying for the tickets when _he_ should be paid for putting up with this. And Ringo could see them all from his position up on his platform. It was overwhelming.

Then George glanced in his direction, his deep brown eyes gazing into Ringo’s as he gave him an adoring smile, and the crowd was forgotten. Tonight, Ringo would play for an audience of one.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially my 100th Beatles fic that I've posted!! If it isn't already obvious, I might be a little obsessed :P


End file.
